


Polaris

by AntaresPromise



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresPromise/pseuds/AntaresPromise
Summary: “Dear Catherine, by the time you receive this transmission, I would have taken the poisonous capsule. The engine failed, I am too far in space for help to arrive in time. I am expendable, but you are not. Please think of me as going to sleep amongst the stars. I will watch over you, always.”“Stop it,” a defiant voice interrupted amidst static, “you are not expendable. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, I am going to bring you home.”
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Polaris

Trowa bit his dry and cracked lip as the explosion rattled the ship. The other half of the vessel with the rest of the crew whirled into the abyss. 

“Relena, no!” he clutched the control until his knuckles turned white as he braced himself for the impact of the explosion. The seatbelt in the cockpit bit into his chest, forcing an exhale. He tasted fresh metallic warmth from his lips. 

The artificial gravity began to falter as debris rose like the ashes after the war. Trowa’s heart sunk. He reached for his helmet before it spun out of his grasp. 

The warning lights flickered red, alerting him to the oxygen leak.  _ We practiced this drill in training hundreds of times with hopes of never needing it. _ Trowa counted seconds of his inhale and exhale to bring his mind back to focus. With a click, he freed himself from the cockpit. The distant stars glowed cold shades of blue. 

His eyes burnt as he thought of Relena at their departure for the deep-space mission.  _ I couldn’t believe someone in her position would come on a mission like this. _ He couldn’t forget her laughter, and her words, “I wouldn’t send any of you on a mission I would go on myself.”  _ She was the bravest person I have ever known.  _ The crystalline drops drifted towards the window. 

He snapped the helmet on. 

His monitors lost their glow. 

He smashed the button to communicate with the base. 

Silence. 

Trowa directed the thrusters of his teal suit and drifted towards a compartment he never wished to open. The emergency kit. 

The metal pane slid open after he entered the password. His fingers closed in around the handle of a suitcase with ‘Winner Corporation’ engraved on the side. Despite the failing gravity, the suitcase weighed more than he anticipated. 

He descended to the floor with the suitcase. 

The emergency kit had been meticulously designed.  He picked up the first piece resembling a flashlight as a pink beam illuminated the rest of the ship in disarray. Certain areas glowed green, revealing the oxygen leaks.  _ Ingenious, the Winner Corporation really is something.  _ He remembered the vague picture of the engineer and son of the CEO’s face on TV. _Dr. Quatre Raberba, I think that's his name._ _ He couldn’t have been older than 30. _

In the next compartment, Trowa retrieved a spray bottle with the label “sealant”. He propelled himself towards the window next to the green fluorescent patch. A grey jet erupted from the canister and a few droplets deflected onto his helmet, pushing him back. 

_ Amazing. _ He aimed the flashlight again and the green vanished.  _ This should buy a little time.  _

He drifted towards the dead monitors and strapped himself to the cockpit with the remaining contents of the suitcase. He plugged the extra power source into the port under his monitor. He let out a sigh of relief as it flickered back on. 

His heart sunk as he ran diagnostics on the ship. The greenhouse was gone, along with the majority of the food supply. The water synthesizer seemed damaged. His stomach twisted in knots.  _ Maybe this really is the end. Catherine. I’m so sorry.  _ His gloved hand lingered on the pocket on his left sleeve. 

All of the deep space astronauts carried the poisonous capsule as a standard protocol. Before they left he signed a contract acknowledging that help may not arrive in time.  _ Why would they send out another ship? I am a nobody. I am expendable. I am nothing but another refugee from the colonies. There were worse ways to die out here _ , Trowa weighed his odds. 

His hand brushed past a communicator resembling an ancient phone from antiquity. 

The light from it illuminated his face in the darkness. 

"Hello? is anyone out there?" 

* * *

**Earth, 2521 AD**

“The autonomous robots are designed to withstand extremes conditions and can be programmed to construct residential units of a new colony as shown here,” Quatre walked across the stage as the spotlight followed. He clicked the button on the remote as a hologram projected at the center of the auditorium. 

He couldn’t hold back his grin. He spent hundreds of sleepless nights designing the robots with the hope of reconstructing the colonies. A robot resembling a dragonfly installed the windowpane in the projection. 

Applause rippled through the crowd. 

“We don’t know how much time we have left and when the deep space explorers will locate another inhabitable planet. All we could do is be prepared for when that time comes. Thank you.” Quatre bowed. 

“Let’s give another round of applause to Dr. Quatre Raberba, who engineered this amazing feat at the age of 26.” The announcer’s voice reverberated throughout the auditorium. 

* * *

“How are you?” Duo took off his sunglasses and flashed a private grin making Quatre blush, “how did it go?” 

“I’m glad it’s over. I don’t think public speaking is something I’ll ever get used to,” Quatre opened the door of Duo’s black convertible with the wings retracted. 

“I watched it live, you are amazing,” Duo zipped his black coat, “let’s go to my place.”

“Thanks,” Quatre yawned, yearning for nothing but his bed. The seatbelt automatically slid across his chest. 

Duo shifted the gear as wings unfolded from the rear of the car and they left the ground. 

_ He is a hell of a pilot, _ Quatre stole a glance at his boyfriend.  _ He’s also funny and stunning. _ He sighed.  _ Duo is perfect. Too perfect. _ Quatre glanced at the setting sun, painting the sky violet and peach. 

“Go to sleep, I’ll make dinner.” Duo squeezed his hand. 

Quatre shut his eyes. 

While waiting for a freight craft to pass Duo snuck a kiss on Quatre’s lips. 

They started dating two months prior. Duo always wore dark-colored hoodies and sunglasses because sometimes people recognized him as the legendary pilot. Children sometimes stopped him on the street for his autograph. He always happily obliged. 

They met in a cafe in an alleyway across the street from the Winner Corps building, towering over the rest of the city. Quatre frequented the hidden gem when he needed to think, when his designs needed troubleshooting, and when he needed to be alone.

Duo liked his coffee black. He enjoyed the sleepy little cafe named Andromeda because of the succulents lining the window, the soft piano music the owner played, and the cobblestone alleyway. The owner grounded the coffee by hand. His name was Heero, a man of few words. 

Duo and Quatre always sat at the same tables: Duo tucked away at the back near the counter, and Quatre by the window. 

At first, they exchanged smiles. One day Duo couldn’t resist but ask to buy Quatre a cappuccino. 

The whirring of the engine halted as Duo landed the car as quiet as a cat. 

“Quatre, we are here,” Duo squeezed his shoulder. 

Quatre rubbed his eyes as his vision refocused on Duo’s handsome face. 

Duo tapped him on the nose as Quatre undid the seatbelt. 

Duo left the car on the balcony overlooking the floating city. The polar ice caps melted as cities had been rebuilt as floating fortresses. 

The last rays of the sun flickered as the sky changed to the cloak of the night. 

Quatre followed Duo into his flat. He sunk into the simple grey couch with navy blue pillows. Duo joined him, leaning closer. 

“Forgive me, but I can’t help myself,” Duo cupped his face. 

Quatre’s heart leaped to his throat as Duo kissed him. His lips tasted like coffee Heero brewed to perfection. 

Quatre returned the kiss, pressing his chest flush against Duo’s. His grip on the back of Duo’s jacket tightened. The pressure of Duo’s lips sent shivers up his spine.  _ How can anyone so perfect like me like this? _ He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Duo undid the first button at Quatre’s throat in between kisses. He reached for the second and third revealing the pale skin of Quatre’s chest. He reached underneath Quatre’s pink dress shirt from his waist. 

Quatre’s skin tingled everywhere Duo touched.  _ Duo is sweet, hot, he adores you, the sex is amazing, what else do you want?  _ Quatre scolded himself. He unzipped Duo’s jacket a little harder than intended. 

The zipper bit into his hand. A hot warm drop trickled down the side of his finger. Quatre pulled back and sucked on his index finger with reflex, “sorry Duo I am clumsy today.”

“Let me stop the bleeding for you,” Duo swung his braid over his shoulder and walked towards the cabinets to retrieve the first aid kit. 

Quatre headed towards the kitchen. Coldwater ran down his hand from into the kitchen sink. His heart fluttered. He couldn’t take a deep breath. His stomach twisted in a knot.  _ Something is missing between Duo and I. _ He sighed. _ I am not sure if that will ever materialize. Being with Duo seemed like a dream too good to be true. _ The sense of uneasiness had been stirring for weeks.  I _ have to tell him the truth.  _

Duo joined him wrapped a bandage around his index finger. 

“Thanks,” Quatre mumbled. 

“Be careful,” Duo kisses the tip of his nose. He squeezed Quatre’s shoulder. 

Quatre leaned against his firm chest. Fatigue caught up with him.  _ I don’t think I should lead him on anymore.  _

Duo led him back to the couch. Quatre sank into it and shut his eyes. 

“I’ll make dinner, go to sleep,” Duo stroked the side of his face. 

The vibration from Quatre’s watch distracted him. The contact name that popped up on his screen was the last person he wanted to hear from, _Mr. Winner_. He sighed.  _ What now? _ A wave of nausea washed over him. 

“Actually Duo, I’m sorry,” Quatre’s voice trembled. His voice didn’t falter speaking before 500 people, “I should go.” 

“Quatre, what’s wrong?” Duo leaned closer.

Quatre’s nails dug into his palm, “The CEO wants to see me.” He sighed.  _ I am now avoiding the conversation, what is wrong with me?  _ He refused to acknowledge Mr. Winner as his father. 

“Let me drive you at least?” Duo pulled his hoodie over his head and reached for his sunglasses 

“It’s alright,” Quatre’s heart thumped in his chest. He averted the confusion and ache on Duo’s face, “I’ll go on my own.” He slid into his stiff dress shoes. 

* * *

Quatre despised the sterile grey walls of the headquarters of the Winner Corporation. The robot scanned his retina and the glass doors parted. 

The building resembled a tomb of a memorial. Not a single soul worked in the lobby, yet this was the most secure building in the world. 

The elevator took ten seconds to get to the top floor, Mr. Winner’s office. 

The soft clicks of his dress shoes reverberated against the marble floor with the grey W from the family crest.  _ This whole place makes me sick. _

The white door at the end of the hall parted for him. 

“Good afternoon sir,” Quatre nodded at the man behind the grand mahogany desk. 

“Quatre, my son, you did well,” Zayeed Winner uncrossed his legs and leaned forwards. Behind him, tall glass windows spanned from floor to ceiling. 

“Thanks, what can I do for you today?” Quatre did not sit down. 

“I’ll get straight to the point, since you do not like talking,” His father wrinkled his forehead. 

“That would be appreciated,” Quatre glared, “ _ sir _ .” 

“You are still the best candidate to take over the Winner Corps.” 

“I refuse,” Quatre hid his tight fists behind his back. 

“Power, respect, and the funding to work on your engineering projects, you know that others would kill to be in your position right?” His father’s fingertips tapped the desk. 

“I have no desire to associate with you or the company,” Quatre uttered through clenched teeth.  _ You are nothing but the government’s lapdog. You had the powers to save the colonies yet you did nothing. Children died because of you and your greed. The refugees from the colonies were not treated as people.  _

“Will you at least humor me and take a look at this place? We are at the forefront of deep space travel, and you may be interested in some of the labs and the experiments going on .” 

Quatre tried his best not to swear. 

Zayeed’s hazel eyes softened, “please Quatre, it’s close to the anniversary of your mother’s passing, I would really appreciate it if things stay civil between us.” 

_ Why did you have to bring up my mother?  _ “Fine.” 

“Thank you, I’ll send someone to pick you up tomorrow.” 

“No, I’ll drive myself,” Quatres’ voice ice cold, at the sight of his father’s skepticism, he responded, “don’t worry, I’ll be here because that will keep you from contacting me.” He snapped, turned around, and left. 

* * *

Lightning zigzagged across the sky as Quatre settled at his usual table in Heero’s coffee shop. 

Without a word, Heero brought a steaming cup of chai tea. 

The windchime with stars at the end sung as Duo joined him. From his expression, Quatre had an inkling that he knew. _ I owe him the truth.  _

“Duo, I think we should see other people,” Quatre avoided Duo’s gaze. 

Duo reached out and touched his hand, “I know you have been acting strangely for the past while and I wondered if that was it.”

Quatre’s fingers curled but didn’t move, “you are wonderful Duo, I’m sorry. There is something missing but I couldn’t pin down what it is.” His eyes burnt.

“Hey, Quatre listen, it happens,” Duo managed the bravest thing he had ever done, he smiled. “You spend all this time worrying about others, it’s a good thing that you figured out what it is you really want.” 

“Duo,” Quatre couldn’t speak. 

Duo squeezed his hand. 

“I want to ask you to be my friend, but I know that request is selfish,” Quatre glanced at the table.

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Duo swung his backpack over his shoulder. “I am going to be away for a while. So please, take care of yourself.” 

Quatre wanted to make sure Duo had an umbrella, but he held back. His kindness would hurt Duo more. Maybe for now, Duo wanted to be in the rain alone, and nothing more. 

* * *

“Mommy, I want to grow up faster,” a girl with bellflower eyes wearing a bright yellow raincoat chimed. 

“Why is that Kathy?” Sally tugged her hand. 

“So I can make money and uncle Wufei doesn’t need to race the hovercraft anymore to pay for my medication. It looks dangerous.” 

“You’ll grow up to be a strong girl,” Sally patted her daughter on the head, and glanced on the ground, and sighed, “don’t say his name out loud,” she whispered. 

They must be the refugees from the colonies. Duo wiped the water from his eyes, overhearing the conversation.  _ The world is fucked up. Because they are originally from the colonies, she couldn’t afford her medications. Could they be talking about the same Wufei in the government’s wanted ads? _

“Sir! You are soaked,” Kathy noticed him and rummaged through her backpack, “uncle...never mind, packed an extra raincoat for mommy, but she brought an umbrella. You can have this.” 

Duo managed a grin despite everything. 

“I’ll take it, if you don’t mind,” Duo reached for the tattered green raincoat with scratches, “thank you very much.” He wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“Sorry,” Sally wrapped a protective arm around Kathy’s shoulder, “it’s old and might be dirty.” 

Duo shook his head, “I needed this today. Thank you.” 

_ Wufei, who are you?  _

* * *

“Any last requests?” the voice from the earth seemed so close yet so distant. 

“I would like for my sister Catherine Bloom to be granted citizenship from Central. And could you please send her a transmission from me?”

“Of course,” the agent from Winner Corps prepared to record, “please begin any time”. 

“Dear Catherine, by the time you receive this transmission, I would have taken the poisonous capsule. The engine failed, I am too far in space for help to arrive in time. I am expendable, but you are not. Please think of me as going to sleep amongst the stars. I will watch over you, always.”

“Stop it,” a defiant voice interrupted amidst static, “you are not expendable. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, I am going to bring you home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's been a long time since I posted a story and I am very excited to share this with you!   
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
